


Stealing Time Alone

by caz251



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-04
Updated: 2013-01-04
Packaged: 2017-11-23 15:26:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/623671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caz251/pseuds/caz251
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two young Time Lords-to-be abscond with a TARDIS for their first holiday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stealing Time Alone

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Doctor Who.

They knew that they would get into trouble for this, but it was something they had to do, it wasn’t as if they were not allowed off the planet, they were being sent after all. They would probably even get away with it completely if it weren’t for the fact that the TARDIS they were in would take them back to Gallifrey at a time that corresponded with the time they were away. They still wanted to do this though, it was the fault of their elders at the Academy that they even had the means, letting first time pilots off world with a sentient machine that has the ability to travel in space and time.

Their main problem was choosing where they wanted to go, they had agreed beforehand that they would spend a fortnight just for the two of them; their first holiday. They knew that they would be punished for it harshly so they wanted to make their time away worth it. To them it was just a short break before settling down to study to finish the Academy and get their own TARDIS's and travel the universe. Koschei wanted to go somewhere or somewhen were there was some great change, a crossroads for the future. Theta on the other hand, he just wanted to be somewhere peaceful, he didn't want to see history happen, just to spend time with Koschei. After all, it was their first holiday since they had got together; they should take time to enjoy each other as a couple.

In the end they decided to do both, they spent a week taking in the sights of the universe, watching as the Crianti Cluster fell, as Empires crumbled, and new powers rose. They also spent a week on a resort planet in which they spent their time enjoying each other and the company they provided. That week was the most relaxing and stress free that they had ever encountered; it was something that they should maybe take advantage of the week before their final exams were upon them.

The trip served another purpose for them as well, they wanted some time to ponder what names that they would adopt for themselves upon their graduation from the Academy. In the end they chose each other’s name, the Doctor and the Master, chosen for their caring and dominant aspects of their personalities respectively. They considered it an honour to name someone in their culture and to chose each other’s name was the highest honour a couple could share, ahead even of naming their children.

They returned to Gallifrey ready to be taken to task for their disappearance with smiles on their faces, and tans on their skin. They were ready for whatever the Council threw at them, for graduation and whatever happened beyond then. They were Gallifreyans, they were soon to be Time Lords, they were both geniuses in their own right, and even more than that they were together. That was the most important thing that they had realised on their holiday away, it may have been their first holiday together, but it would by no means be their last, they would have many more in their future.


End file.
